theshieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Dawg Days
"Dawg Days" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on April 2, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by Benito Martinez. Synopsis Mackey attempts to broker a peace agreement between rival rappers whose feud is spilling into the streets. Danny is attacked after identifying a shooter, Julien helps a woman whose son's body has been stolen, and Dutch and Claudette search for a mission migrant worker. Meanwhile, Captain Aceveda finds a powerful ally in "Kingmaker" Jorge Machado. Recap at a record release party in Chez Club.]] meets Captain David Aceveda and his wife Aurora.]] forces T-Bonz and Kern Little to negotiate.]] talks with Danny.]] is threatened.]] .]] and Claudette Wyms interrogate Eduardo Salcido.]] and Claudette Wyms dig for the body of Manuel Ruiz.]] at the hospital.]] and T-Bonz inside a container.]] with Kern Little.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell (credit only) * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Curtis Lemansky * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Sticky Fingaz as Kern Little * John Diehl as Assistant Chief Ben Gilroy * Walter Emanuel Jones as Rondell Robinson * Mark Kiely as Detective Pete Shockley * Dex Elliot Sanders as T-Bonz * Marc McClure as Jamison * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado Co-Starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Chene Lawson as Tyesha * Linda Medina as Ellie Ruiz * Marlene Warfield as Dottie Cummings * Roy Jones as Henry * Christopher Perez as Eduardo Salcido * Joel Rosenthal as Matthew Mackey * Maurice Blake as Aaron * Ralph Rangel as Sanchez * German Leonne as Erubiel * Brian Britt as Freddie * Godofredo Henriquez as Drunken Migrant Worker * Cecilia Johnson as Shake Girl * Jessica Booker as Shake Girl * Natalia Swader as Shake Girl * Henry Yancey as Off Duty Officer Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes. * Out of Order featuring Lil John - Twerk That Thang (Show a lil mo) * Tame One, Copywrite, J-Zone, Cage, Mr Eon, Skillz - All Stars Air Max 95 Remix * Los Corales - Ese Es Mi Amigo * Abby Dobson - Deeply * SX-10 feat DJ Muggs and Ray - Heart of a Rebel * Zamp Nicall - The Streets of Iran Episode Title The title refers to the feud between rappers Kern Little and T-Bonz, with "dawg" being a common slang word among black people to refer to each other. Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: August 25, 2004 ** France: July 4, 2007 * This is one of only three episodes of the show to not feature the character of Shane Vendrell. At the time, FX Network and Walton Goggins were still finalizing contract talks, so the writers wrote him out of three episodes in case FX decided not to sign him. * Despite being the fourth episode of the show, this was the third episode filmed. * Guest director Stephen Gyllenhaal and lead actor Michael Chiklis disagreed over how unsympathetically Vic Mackey should be played. Eventually, Chiklis' view won. * Real-life rapper Sticky Fingaz plays fictional rapper Kern Little. * Jay Karnes is fluent in Spanish, but it was Shawn Ryan's idea to make his character, Dutch Wagenbach, not fluent and have him "butcher" the Miranda rights while arresting Eduardo Salcido. * Vic makes a reference to the famous "Rumble in the Jungle" boxing match between Muhammad Ali and George Foreman, celebrated in Kinshasha, Zaire in 1974. * After receiving orders from Captain David Aceveda, Vic says "Knute Rockne he ain't" in reference to the popular football coach of Notre Dame during the early 20th Century. * When Vic is trying to settle the differences between Kern Little and T-Bonz, they call him "Judge Judy" in reference to the TV judge that appears on CBS. * Rondell Robinson is a fan of jazz. He owns a collection of Blue Note LPs, which was a popular jazz record label. He also tells Vic that he was listening to Miles Davis, a jazz trumpeter and composer. Quotes * Vic Mackey: Dutch, how many times I got to tell you, you can't feel up the witnesses. * Dutch Wagenbach: Took one in the ass. Bet it's not... * Vic Mackey: ...It's not the first time. Good one. * Jorge Machado: Don't think me overly generous, David. As you'll discover, I often have ulterior motives. You see, you're actually in a position to help me. * Kern Little: I told everybody my first studio gonna be in Farmington. You can't record a hardcore hip-hop song working in Bel Air. You got to keep it in the 'hood, baby. * David Aceveda: What would you think of a man who exposed corruption? Brought down dirty cops from inside the department? * Jorge Machado: I'd think he was committing professional suicide. * David Aceveda: But couldn't you sell him to the voters? * Jorge Machado: Absolutely. External Links * "Dawg Days" on Internet Movie Database 104 Category:Season 1